


A Love Letter For My Dead Wife

by hugzpleaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeverse poetry, Mentions of Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugzpleaze/pseuds/hugzpleaze
Summary: A poem I wrote to enter a competition. I didn't win.I am 17 years old, I have never been married. I just used what heartbreak I had felt, and let the words flow. I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave kudos!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Love Letter For My Dead Wife

**Author's Note:**

> A poem I wrote to enter a competition. I didn't win.
> 
> I am 17 years old, I have never been married. I just used what heartbreak I had felt, and let the words flow. I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave kudos!

Who am I, but the man who lost you?  
I have no identity yet when I walk down the street they look at me as if I have become you.  
I know it sounds cheesy,  
But you were the one to complete me.

When I first met you,  
Never before had I found someone so like me,  
You excite me.  
The way you talk, you're burning with passion, please ignite me.  
Someone set light to me so I can feel like that again.

The way you talked, I should say.  
It's past tense, you talked, you don't talk.  
Not anymore.  
That is for sure.

Before I met you,  
I was an empty shell of a man,  
So full of nothing you could fill five swimming pools and go for a leisurely walk along the bottom.  
If you looked into my soul, to this day, I strongly believe you would find nothing.  
But I loved you so much you became me.

I absorbed you so I could live and you said “that’s fine”,  
But now you’ve gone ahead and died.  
If I had known back then that that was a lie  
I assure you it most certainly wouldn’t have been fine.

Now that you’re gone,  
I don't know what to do with myself.  
I am no longer whole, no, I am so far from it.  
I am nothing, I have collapsed into myself, I have no identity,  
I am no one, but the man who lost you.


End file.
